spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake's Super Smash Bros.
Jake's Super Smash Bros. (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズバイジェイク Dairantō Smash Brothers Bai Jeku), often shortened to Super Smash Bros. or JSSB, is the first instalment of the Jake's Super Smash Bros. series of fighting games. The game answers the question of what would Super Smash Bros. be like if Jake created the Super Smash Bros. series. Unlike Jake's other Super Smash Bros. title, Super Smash Bros. Fusion, this game was not made with realistic intentions in mind. The game features many references to Nintendo franchise, and acts as a love letter to the game company. amiibo are compatible with the game. In one day, a player can scan two different amiibo figurines to unlock random journal entries and stickers. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. is a party-fighting game that is somewhat different from other fighting games. Unlike most fighting games that have two fighters aiming to deplete their HP bar to zero, Super Smash Bros. has from two to four (eight in some modes) characters fighting in large, 2D environments. Fighters are given damage percentages that act oppositely to HP bars in other fighters, increasing the distance the fighter is launched should the damage percentage be higher. In order to defeat fighters, it is the player's job to knock the other fighters off-screen, earning them a KO or removing a stock from those KO'd. Single Player 1-P Mode 1-P Mode, or the Campaign, has players fight twelve different battles in a row, with few minigames scattered throughout. Stage 6 has players fight a hoard of a random fighter, and they have 1.5x the knockback ratio than the player. Stage 9 has players fight a metallic version of the character they are currently playing as; and stage 12, the final stage, has players fight a designated "rival" character. Players can choose between three different battles for each "normal" stage. However, it is possible for one choice to be wrong, and the characters shown will not be the same as those fought against. This only occurs on Hard or Intense difficulty, however. Rival Characters |} | width=50%| |} |} |} Due to the roster consisting of an odd number of characters, Olimar does not have a rival character, and instead fights a version of himself under the effects of a Metal Box. He is the only character to face himself at the end of 1-P Mode. All-Star Mode In All-Star Mode, players must fight against every playable fighter in a random order. Players do not get a break in-between fights, instead having to face ten fighters before getting a chance to restore their health. All-Star takes place on a stage unique to the game mode. Events Event Matches have players complete various challenges, some of which involve fighting under unique circumstances. There are a total of 64 Events. Target Test Target Test is a mode where players are put to the test of destroying five targets scattered around a map within a 10 minute time limit. A special Target Test will occasionally appear in Smash Run challenge doors. Characters have unique Target Test arenas in Smash Run, to cater with their moveset properties. Special Orders Special Orders consists of two different modes that give various unlockables- trophies, CDs, coins and customizable options. The two different modes are Master Orders and Crazy Orders. Each mode has the player choosing between three different challenges in order to win an award. Master Orders are relatively simple than Crazy Orders, though rare items - like CDs or rarer trophies - are less likely to appear. Crazy Orders features much more difficult than the challenges in Master Orders, though at least one rare item will appear in every set. Unlike Master Orders, where you keep your reward upon completing the challenge, in Crazy Orders, the player is only able to keep their rewards should they successfully beat Crazy Hand. Additionally, one must pay 1000 coins or use a pass in order to even participate. Multiplayer Versus Versus is the classic exhibition fighting mode most commonly played. In Versus, players do exhibition matches to test out new fighters, or just duke it out against friends or computer enemies. One can also customize the settings, changing it to stamina battles, stock battles or coin battles. One can also choose which items can spawn, and which stages can be decided via the random button. The options include other, smaller, things including the ability to remove the HUD, or to disable the pausing (and, hence, screenshot) feature. Up to eight fighters can fight at once, though with a limited stage selection. Point Attack Point Attack is a new mode based around the versus mode. In Point Attack, fighters have to earn points by comboing attacks and KO opponents. By comboing attacks together, fighters earn point multipliers in order to increase their score drastically. Additionally, more points can be earned by taunting after getting a KO, though this point bonus is quite small. When an fighter is KO'd, they lose a third of their points, which is gifted to the person who KO'd them. If a fighter self-destructs, they lose a third of their points, which are not gifted to anyone. Points are only shown at the end of a match, making the winner a mystery until the game's end. Smash Run :See also: List of Enemies in Smash Run Smash Run consists of various Nintendo enemies in a large map, all ready to be defeated by the player. Defeating enemies yields the player with power-ups, and being damaged loses the same ones. After five minutes, the power-ups that you collected are shown, and you are thrown into a minute-long battle. In online battles, you do not see anything about your opponents until you battle, though in local battles, you share the same map, though are unable to attack each other. Unlike the previous game however, Smash Run appears primarily as an online-exclusive mode, though two players are able to play at a single time locally as well. Various boss characters, whether they be from Story Mode or Stage Bosses, can also spawn randomly during the "Smash Run" portion of the mode. Additionally, sometimes events can occur that can help or hinder you. Tournament In Tournament Mode, players and computer-controlled opponents can face against each other in versus matches with settings determined by a host. The Tournament's rules can have 2-4 players per battle, with up to 32 character slots available. The customizable tournament settings include which stages one can play on; if a single stage is used for the entire tournament (and which one); or if the player can choose which stage they plan on. In addition, the normal stock/time/coin match choice returns, as does an item select. One can also choose which level every computer player is set to, either each one alone or all of them together. The game's speed is reduced to that of Melee's during tournaments, and is the optimal choice for professional smashers. Nintendo will sometimes hold online tournaments via Nintendo Network, where certain restrictions may be put in place. Additionally, players can hold online tournaments with people on their friend lists. Restrictions for online matches are the same as offline ones, though certain stage choices, character choices or item choices may be unavailable in an attempt to make the tournament more challenging. Gameplay Elements Stage Entrances Every character has a unique on-screen appearance. While these are only seen in online play and versus mode, they often reflect the character and their series of origin, usually referencing a popular game within the series. Some Stage Entrances appear as a part of a character's trophy, though there are only a small few that do. Victory Themes Similar to Stage Entrances, characters have a Victory Theme should they be victorious at the end of an online or versus match. The Victory Theme is the same for all characters of a specific series, though some characters - usually villains or anti-heroes - have unique ones to play for their victory. The theme is a remixed variation of a fanfare present within a game (or games) of the character's origin series. Taunts Every playable character is given the ability to Taunt in-battle, and can be used whenever during any mode. These Taunts are ideally used upon the KO of an opposing fighter, often done so by the character(s) that dealt their fatal blow. These taunts are unique to every character, and, as with the Stage Entrances and Victory Themes, often represent their origin franchise in various ways. Some characters have the ability to activate "Smash Taunts" by repeatedly taunting on a specific stage. These can range from having NPC's randomly comment on the stage and its hazards, to other NPC's giving the player advice on how to beat the other fighters. This happens on two stages: Town and Colony 9. A similar mechanic appears on the Thirteen Towers, Boxing Ring stages, though is not activated via a taunt and occurs at random. Online Play There are three gamemodes found in the online menu of the game: Smash Run, For Fun and For Glory. "For Fun" allows players to fight against other players via random selection or with their friends in a tournament-styled battle. The "For Fun" mode has all items turned on, and all hazards turned on for stages, which are chosen at random. "For Fun" keeps track of only wins, and allows for more casual play. Additionally, Nintendo and the developers will also hold special tournaments that are competition-styled, though with specific rules set: only certain items, certain stages and, in few cases, certain characters allowed. "For Glory" allows players to be randomly pitted against other fighters in a Final Destination-exclusive, no items playlist for tournament-styled play. Additionally, sometimes, various contests held by the developers and Nintendo will also hold special tournaments with up to 200 people entered at once. The "For Glory" mode is for more competitive players, and keeps track of both wins and losses, with the player able to view a chart of their first, second, third and fourth places. Additionally, players earn experience by placing: 4 for first place, 3 for second, 2 for third and 1 for fourth. These allow for more matches with players pitted against other players of a specific skill level. Like Brawl's Subspace Emissary, players can also equip stickers to change the attributes of the characters they play as; though this is only available in "For Fun" mode. Playable Characters There are sixty-five playable characters in Super Smash Bros., hailing from twenty-two different Nintendo universes. Of these sixty-five playable characters, there are thirty-one female characters, thirty-four male characters and three genderless characters. A number of these characters must be unlocked. Prominent Non-Playable Characters Stages Some stages contain bosses that can be killed in mid-battle. Bosses can be switched on or off in the battle's settings menu. The game contains 72 stages. Additionally, all stages contain a large variety of songs that can be collected through CD's. Several stages return from previous Super Smash Bros. games, though are not listed as such. Items References to Other Games References to Other Media *'Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!' - One of Luigi's recolour costumes references his appearance in this film. *'Dōbutsu no Mori' - Tom Nook's voice actor, Naoki Tatsuta, previously voiced Tom Nook in this film. *'Nintendo Comics System' - Bowser's second special outfit gives him the appearance he took in this comic series. *'The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!' - Bowser's second special outfit gives him the appearance he took in this television series. Additionally, one of Toad's taunts references artwork of Toad creative to promote the television series. *'The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3' - Bowser's second special outfit gives him the appearance he took in this television series. *'Super Mario World' - Bowser's second special outfit gives him the appearance he took in this television series. *'Dōbutsu no Mori: Hohinda Mura Dayori' - One of Tom Nook's recolour costumes gives him the palette that Sayorin takes on the cover of this manga's ninth volume. Gallery Jake's SSB.png|English logo Jake SSB Key.png|Key artwork Characters: © Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, Game Freak Inc., Creatures Inc., HAL Laboratory Inc. * Category:Author Appeal Project ** Category:Nintendo Chrome games